The return of a forgotten legend
by Pandapanda-chan
Summary: I'm gonna start rewritting this story soon! Please forgive me! I don't know when though
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! My first fan-fic in…how man y months…years? I don't know but I finally decided to update a new story!

I do not own Devil May Cry or the Avengers.

I only own my oc's.

* * *

Prologue:

Some stories are fake some are true. Everyone knows that Thor is no longer just a myth but he is real. What about the legend of Sparda? Is that legend real? Well it is how I know? I had a run in with all three children of Sparda. You would think that Thor had it bad? Those three siblings had it worse. I seen them fight each other; they fought like they have been archenemies for their whole lives. But who would think together those three children of Sparda will be so powerful.

I became friends with the only daughter of Sparda, but since the fight with her brothers I haven't seen her since. That is until now..

* * *

Review please! I hope you all like it!


	2. Chapter 1: Have you heard of it?

Hello everyone! I'm here with the first chapter of this new story, I hope you all like it.

I do not own Devil May Cry or the Avengers.

* * *

Chapter One:

Have you ever heard of it?

A young man, with short spiky blonde hair walked with a tall black hair woman, down the narrow hallways of the S.H.E.I.L.D head quarters. The woman was telling the young man about the basics of S.H.E.I.L.D. The young man nodded his head.

"So any questions agent Vanguard?" The black hair women asked the young man.

The man known as agent Vanguard shook his head. "No questions Agent Hill."

Agent hill nodded her head, and walked towards a pair of metal doors, that led to the briefing room. Agent Vanguard looked around, and smiled weakly. He thought to him self _"And seeing 3 siblings fighting each other to the death was bad? After hearing stories about Norse gods fighting each other I wonder which one is worse."_

"Agent Vanguard."

"Huh?" The blond man looked up, and saw a tall dark skin man with a black eye patch wearing a long leathery black trench coat standing in front of him. "Oh you must be..."

The tall dark skin man stepped down from the controls and up to the young man. "I'm Director Furry, welcome to S.H.E.I.L.D agent Vanguard."

"Thank you sir."

Furry looked at agent Hill, and then back at Vanguard. "I was reading your files, and notice, something."

The blonde boys widen his eyes. "W-what was that sir?"

"Your powers, 5 of them correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Care to explain to me about your powers?"

"Of course sir."

* * *

Out in the country side of New York, a young silver hair woman, was getting on a bus. She seemed a little to young to travel on her own. She looked around the bus to only notice that it was empty. She felt something wrong on the bus, slowly sitting down; she kept a close eye on the bus driver. Her blood red eyes stared at him, to see if he was even human. She felt the bus starting to move. She held her sword case close to her, and her guns in her holster under her green-blue skirt. She closed her eyes, and felt something wet hitting her cheek. Looking up she saw a figure in the roof, smirking the young woman, reached under her skirt. "So I was right…this bus isn't normal."

To anyone from the outside of the bus, they would think nothing was wrong, but they were wrong. Inside the woman kept on shooting, at a monster that looked like a caterpillar, with one big red eye. The monster looked like it was trying to eat her; of course the women manage to shoot the monster in the eye. She dodges, one of the monsters claw, and quickly took out her sword. It was a medium size sword, with a sharp point, swinging it quickly she cut the monster's head off. She put the sword back in the case, and kicked open the door. Putting her guns away, she started walking away from the buss that was over flowing with the monsters blood. Smirking to herself, she kept on walking towards New York City.

* * *

The new agent of shield, was watching the news, and leaned over hearing one report getting his attention. Reaching for the remote he turned up the volume to hear the report.

"We got word of a bus, killing. On the country side of New York City, a bus was found, covered in blood. The police found the driver dead, and covered in blood, and in the back, a puddle of blood was found. The cause of this is still unknown."

The new agent smiled to him self and shook his head. He leaned his head down, and laughed lightly. "Oh Alyss, still doing what you do best. Killing demons and leaving the press confuse out of their mind."

* * *

"So that kid right there is the new recruit for S.H.E.I.L.D?" A man with spiked up brown hair, and a goatee going on, asked a man with nice combed blonde hair man next to him.

The blonde hair man nodded his head. "I guess so, I heard from agent Romanoff that he got a secret that he keeps to himself."

The man with the goatee smiled, and turns his head. "Do Tell."

The man sighed. "Tony, listen it's his secret a-"

"And what? Listen." Turning around the man known as Tony took a bite out of his chocolate blueberry. "We fought a god, we fought an army, and your worried about a kid's secret?"

Sighing once again, the blonde hair man looked at Tony. "Listen here, he got his own secrets, and he is allowed to keep it if it's personal."

"Oh Right personal secrets, I get it."

"What are you boys fighting about now?"

Turning their heads they saw a medium size red hair Russian spy.

"Nothing." They both said quickly.

Shaking her head, the Russian spy walked into the room where the young boy sat. "So Sebastien, I hear you had a myth or something of that run in before?"

Looking up the man smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah something likes that."

"Good, cause you got your first mission." Natasha walked off from the blonde man, and stopped at the two older men. "And you two, Furry would like to see you two now."

Steve and Tony nodded their head, and walked off towards the area where Nick Furry was.

* * *

I hope you all like the first chapter!


	3. Chapter 2: The Hunt

Hey guys! So for so long I haven't updated this well now I am! Here's the second chapter to The return of a forgotten legend!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, or Devil May Cry.

* * *

Chapter two:

The Hunt.

Alyss walked up to a small building in a dark alleyway. She opened the door slowly but started to cough at the amount of dust. "Geeze…Dante if you bought me a place from Lady's money you could have cleaned it."

Taking a step forward, placing her sword case underneath the window sill the demon hunter started to walk around taking out her cellphone smiling to herself. "Not bad…not bad at all. Thanks Dante. Now to set this place up…but first."

* * *

Agent Vanguard stopped walking, looking around the young blonde took out his cell phone seeing a text message from an unknown number. "Who in…"

"Hey there Seb, been a while huh?

Well I guess it couldn't be helped huh old partner?

Just to tell ya I'm opening a shop. A 'thrift store'.

Come by if you wanna vist.

~Aly"

Seb rolled his eyes and closed his phone, starting to walk again towards Furry to meet up with two of the avengers. After finding a limb of a 'monster', Furry wants him and two avengers to check it out. "Might give me a reason to talk with Alyss."

* * *

Two days later Alyss sat on her desk, looking around at her new shop, old clothes, handy-downs, and hand made things. "This store may actually work."

"I'll say. Looks better than Dante's."

"Thanks Lady."

Lady, the two colored eye woman smiled walking to a dress and looked at the proce. "Wow, goot paying range Alyss. So you still mad at Dante even though he bought you a place?"

"Yup. So what's up?" Slyss smiled pulling up her brown combat boots.

"you made a mess. Now SHIELD is investigating." Lady walked over through a glass bottle of Coffee. "I think they might come here. See ya."

Alyss watched the young hunter leave and sighed opening the coffee. Closing her eyes, her ears picked up three foot steps. "How can I help you all?"

"Well ma'am we were wondering if you heard anything about the bus killing." Steve questioned the silver hair girl.

"It wasn't human."

"What?"

"Alyss you been busy?"

The red eyed woman looked at Seb and laughed. "So Seb. What can I do for you?"

"What was that you killed on the bus." Seb narrowed his eyes at the silver woman his hands glowing slightly.

Putting the glass down Alyss moved her hand up to her chest taking out a few mil's of cash. "My true job." Reaching behind her she drew a gun and shot it pass Steve and to a wall. "There goes down number 6."

The trio turned around, the two avengers let out a small gasp seeing….

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm sorry it took me so long to upload!


End file.
